Redemption
by angeli-sama
Summary: AU In a world wherein half-breeds are loathed a Werewolf and a blonde Vampire courtesan both face two of the most notorious Slayers - Black and Potter. SBRL HPDM
1. A Curse and A Blessing

Disclaimers: I do not own any Harry Potter character.

Pairing: SBRL and HPDM

Genre: Romance/Angst/Fantasy

Author: My first take on a Harry Potter fic, actually I fancied the idea of making it just Sirius x Remus but I couldn't resist adding Draco x Harry. Please note that this fic is AU and contains slash, OOC characters, courtesans and brothels and that kind of stuff. Flames will be ignored and constructive criticisms will be valued, thank you.

**Redemption **

Prologue - A Curse and A Blessing

12 years.

The hunting down of half-breeds such as Remus Lupin has been legal for about 12 years now; and the role that was forced upon them in the Wizarding world was one that is considered the foulest business of the lot. Taken from what they considered as home and was thrust into a world of scornfulness, their ethereal human counterpart nothing but mere whores.

Immense beauty and an enticing aura bestowed upon their lot as no other normal human is regarded as a curse of their kind. Perfection is not accepted, but condemned. Purity is not valued, but taken; made impure. The rise and fall of such creatures is in the hands of humankind; until all is left of such grace is nothing but death; a fallen angel in the hands of Man's discrimination.

_Vile as demons, half-breeds are nothing but made to sell their inhuman bodies_

In a place not quite far from the hustle and bustle of towns was a territory considered an extension of the prison Azkaban, a place of heathens - half-breeds. In its walls lies the tragic fate of men who were feared by many. Also in its walls, Remus Lupin and Draco Malfoy reside.

The moon was bright that night, sending a curtain of light through the small, barred, only window of a cell. Raising exquisite golden orbs towards the source of warmth, the tawny-haired man was thankful that the full moon would not arrive for another week, or he would have to go through another painful transformation. Even though for that night he is free from having customers because of his state, it was something he dreaded - a cycle proof of the wretched life he is living.

He tries to push such thoughts away from his head. Work was to be done. The night is still young and customers would arrive by the dozen once more; scrutinizing, choosing which seemed best of the throng of people. The wealthy would choose the most beautiful – such as Remus and Draco - among them, as they are the only ones capable of affording such angelic beings, damned they may be. Whilst most seemed to prefer submissive-looking ones, which doesn't require much work from their side… often they were the ones sent to the aristocrats; but there is no use in escaping, because when caught, it is an automatic Kiss from the Dementors of Azkaban.

Across the cell the young, beautiful blonde vampire didn't utter a word. It was one of the things Remus admired of him; the pale boy was just silent, going in doing his task to serve pleasure for wealthy lusting Wizards and returning afterwards straight to sleep through the entire morning and afternoon. Draco hated the sun as much as Remus hated the moon - quite an irony, in fact that the two had been companions for 12 years of hell… He oftentimes felt pity for the boy, as sometimes he has to feed on rat's blood to suffice his thirst, even though rarely some of his customers would comply to be donors – those who still has heart or those who are just simply masochists. Remus' musings were abruptly cut by the discussion going on right outside their cell.

"Ah, another night Mr. Fudge? How about a newly prey werewolf? She's just been brought in by Crabbe."

Remus narrowed his eyes as Draco raised his head, deep seductive silver eyes traveled through Remus' questioningly before turning to the Minister talking with Avery, one of the superiors of the brothel.

"Not quite Avery, Dumbledore would be furious again once he finds out; as he had clearly stated that he and I would part ways once I indulge in these games again."

A laugh from the brute, "Surely, the Minister of Magic is not under an old man?"

"Ah, definitely not. I am here in business. Another one had been killed, a Vampire this time, they say." Said Fudge, handing Avery a copy of the Daily Prophet. "These Slayers," he tapped the moving photo, "Black and Potter are surely not being discreet about these… murders. 10 have been reported, and no one's been taking actions. Even the Aurors are not stopping him, and I myself am too busy to deal with it. Who would blame him, though, after what happened 12 years ago… the incident that started this… craze"

"I would not think of it as a craze, Fudge," retorted Avery, "If Black and his godson continues slaying these whores then the pleasures and lust of men," he gave Fudge a pointed look, "will end."

"Point taken, Avery," said Fudge as he took a glance at his pocket watch. "Well then there is a hearing I have to attend, I trust you will convey this news to Crouch."

And with that, he Apparated, leaving Avery staring at the front page of the Daily Prophet with a snarl on his face. After scanning his eyes down the article, he discarded it by throwing it through Remus' cell, and it fell down on Draco's feet, who merely glanced at it curiously. Remus was the one who picked it up. In the photograph was a man, visibly a Vampire because of the fang protruding down his lower lip. He had that peaceful look in his eyes and there was a deep gaping hole in his chest.

Headline says: _Sirius Black and Harry Potter Strikes Again_

Sirius Black and Harry Potter…

Both half-breeds looked at each other, both understood without having to know. These two Slayers will soon reach them, murder them and forever free them of the hell they are in.

A curse and a blessing.

To Be Continued…

Author: I'm thinking it's actually more of angst than fantasy… what do you think? Well anyway, I've never really watched Buffy, so any relation of this fic to that is nothing intended. Reviews will be greatly appreciated, thank you.


	2. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

Disclaimers: I do not own any Harry Potter character… oh I give up! Applies to all chapters.

Author: finally! I've updated! Thanks to the reviewers! Somebody made me raise the rating to R for upcoming chapters.

manystories2lilx: I'm not sure if it will always be this short, but for the time being I'll be writing in short chapters. Thanks for the support! I think I'll go with angst too…

Chibified Angel: Thank you so much for the idea, I decided to push through with it! So I guess this chapter is dedicated to dear Chibified Angel.

**Redemption**

Chapter 1 – Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to the outside Muggles was a tattered old building with a rickety door and grimy windows. Only to those who knew the disguised building and the proper procedures would know that this abandoned building is a haven for two Slayers.

The inside of the house, though, is an irony of the outside. It was decorated in a thriving array of plush red and golden curtains and carpets. An archaic chandelier sent a dismal light over the lavish furniture. There is an enormous silver case storing several silver weapons and potion ingredients over the side of the vast lounge, where two raven-haired figures were talking in rapt, hushed tones.

"Murderers, they say," a chuckle from the adult, handing over to the bespectacled boy a tattered copy of the Daily Prophet. Emerald eyes surveyed the moving picture and sighed as the boy set down the stake he was cleaning and settled beside his godfather.

"We weren't really subtle, Sirius…"

"Subtlety will not bring these beasts down!" retaliated Sirius, adding a dose of some purple liquid in the Wolfsbane potion he was making. The boy shrugged and went back to cleaning off the blood from his weapon. "And oh Harry, remind me to pass by the Apothecary, we seem to be already lacking some ingredients. I have to try that Monkshood potion Snape's talking about."

Harry paused, seeming to want to say something, but thought better of it and just kept his mouth shut. Footsteps echoed from the stairway and a flutter of silk was heard as long arms found their way around Sirius' lightly tanned neck.

"Last night was wonderful, Sirius…" purred a female voice. "Let's do it again sometime… you went off late yesterday after we did it. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sorry Narcisa, not tomorrow. I have to do some work." Sirius sighed as he rubbed the woman's shoulder.

"You're no fun, Siri…" frowned Narcisa as she stood straight and made her way towards the door. She strode past a disgruntled Kreacher, the Black's house-elf, who had placed a tray of tea by the coffee table.

"You know I don't approve of her, Sirius. She's just… too intimidating." said Harry as he watched the door close behind her. "You don't know how much girls fall for you, and you never settle in!"

"The only woman I don't approve of is my dear mother. Well, you know our line of work, Harry. We're doing this for your parents." The voice was stern and firm. "Besides, you have all the time to settle down with a girl, just like with Ron and Hermione."

Harry stared a little at the stake. "Hermione thinks it's evil, Ron thinks this is cool, which I suppose he's just saying to make me feel better; and Cho practically fainted when she found out." He glared at the silver weapon at the thought.

Sirius eyed his godson warily, "Do you have any regrets, Harry?"

The boy fidgeted a little and looked away. He knew of the history on why his godfather had trained him to kill Vampires ever since he lived in to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place from his shattered home in Godric's Hollow. It was also the only reason why Sirius had agreed to combine forces with one of the Dark Lord's servants.

"No." he answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Then prepare yourself," Intense deep, silvery gray eyes flickered over the enormous silver case. "We will go to the wizarding world's most famed brothel tomorrow night."

Harry looked up at his godfather at these words. They _never_ kill right-on before, choosing to attack late at night when the half-breed is coming out of an aristocrat's domain. It would be too much of a giveaway for the two Slayers to enter the brothel themselves.

The shock must have been evident on Harry's face, because Sirius chuckled again. "The Dark Lord had made special request of slaying two whores immediately."

"Whores - but we only kill -"

"Half-breeds," said Sirius, "by the name of Draco Malfoy and Remus Lupin."

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy," Barty Crouch swiveled his chair as a copy of the Daily Prophet was thrown haphazardly on his desk.

"Barty," said Lucius Malfoy, impatience clear in his voice. "Read."

Crouch's eyes merely wandered over the parchment at the large bold headline indicating two Slayers before resting them back to Malfoy. "And your argument is?"

"Why haven't this two been sentenced to Azkaban! The killings had been immense! 13 and counting!"

Crouch shook his head, seemingly at a loss at the sudden outburst. "Why ever are you mad, Mr. Malfoy? These two are eliminating beasts, the ministry sees them to be doing right." Here he gave Malfoy a pointed look. "And if I'm not mistaken, Mr. Malfoy, in you own family is a half-breed, and you never seemed to care about him. Why all the hassle?"

Malfoy's face was contorted in fury. "I am not related to any beast! And in case you haven't noticed, these half-breeds are fulfilling you and your wizard's pleasures!"

"And your business in earning money from them, even though they are not paid." Retorted Crouch. "A point Avery had already made clear."

Lucius Malfoy seemed to have no choice, as Crouch didn't seem to intend to cooperate anytime soon. With one last, incensed glare at the wizard, he gathered his bearings and stalked out of the room.

Crouch leaned back in his chair minutes after Malfoy had gone, eyes bore at the bold name on the paper.

_Sirius Black, eh?_

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Macnair and Mr. Nott," A wizard in the reception area snickered. "Who will it be tonight, sirs?" He was seated behind a large counter in front of steel doors, where dementors are roaming aimlessly. Those dementors were there to somber up some wild beasts inside from creating too much noise, especially so near to the full moon.

Hooded, lust-filled eyes of the Ministry's beast killer trailed down the copy of pictures presented in an album-like book that flipped by itself. "We want something different today. Something stronger than the usual but beautiful enough to corrupt."

"Ah, then this two will be a money well-spent choice." The receptionist wizard then pointed to a copy of a blonde and a tawny-haired man in the far corner of the page. Two sets of eyes looked at the moving portrait. The younger one was glaring daggers at the photo, whilst the older had a calm, almost compliant look in him.

Beneath the photos bore the words Draco Malfoy and Remus Lupin.

* * *

Author: The monkshood, like wolfsbane, is a common term for Aconite, which is a poisonous plant.

Somebody reading this: Meh, you're evil. .:wants to execute Macnair and Lucius Malfoy as well as Nott:.

Author: I know… um… I'm still thinking whether to put in that scene of what happens to Draco and Remus when they were rented by Macnair and Nott in the next chapter or skip that and head to the meeting. Seems those two are really wanted in this fic. Er, I'm still getting my facts straight on when to use blond and blonde… I've gotten word that blonde is only used for females, meep!


End file.
